Kiri no Iruka I - Le Dauphin du Brouillard
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Iruka Umino est l'un des nombreux orphelins de Kiri, mais son ingéniosité lui permet d'être remarqué à sept ans par Ameyuri Ringo, l'une des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri qui décide de faire de lui son apprenti. Dans un contexte politique particulièrement difficile, Iruka va tout faire pour bâtir sa propre légende tout en conservant ses idéaux.
1. 00 - Prologue

**Titre :** Kiri no Iruka I - Le Dauphin du Brouillard

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance

**Pairing :** Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino (très tard dans l'histoire), Ameyuri Ringo/Ao

**Avertissements :** Violence, morts (canons) de personnages, rapports sexuels hétérosexuels et homosexuels, maltraitances sur des enfants, enfants soldats…

**Disclamer: **Le manga Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'était le cas, ce serait un yaoi et Sakura suivrait un séminaire anti-harcèlement.

L'image de couverture est tirée d'une illustration du cercle APB.

**Résumé :** AU. Iruka Umino est l'un des nombreux orphelins de Kiri, mais son ingéniosité lui permet d'être remarqué à six ans par Ameyuri Ringo, l'une des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri qui décide de faire de lui son apprenti. Dans un contexte politique particulièrement difficile, Iruka va tout faire pour bâtir sa propre légende tout en conservant ses idéaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiri no Iruka I - Le Dauphin du Brouillard<strong>

_Apogée et déclin des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri _

**Prologue : **

Dans la quasi-totalité des Pays Elémentaires, la plupart des enfants souhaitant devenir un jour des ninjas avaient une vision déformée de cette profession, en particulier ceux issus de familles non-shinobis. Ils s'imaginaient que c'était une vie d'aventures et de gloire, comme dans les histoires que leurs parents leur racontaient le soir avant de les coucher ou les romans d'amour que les civiles se plaisaient à lire. Ils sous-estimaient la difficulté de la formation shinobi et les dangers de celle-ci, ainsi que la courte espérance de vie de nombreux shinobis.

Ce n'était pas le cas dans le Village Caché de Kiri. En effet, celui-ci avait été trop souvent ensanglanté par les Grandes Guerres Ninjas, les nombreuses guerres civiles qui l'avaient déchiré et par les règne brutaux des Troisième et Quatrième Mizukage, pour que les enfants de Kiri se nourrissent de quelconques illusions sur la vie de shinobi. De nombreux enfants de Kiri avaient perdus un ou deux parents de manière brutale et choisissaient de devenir des ninjas non par idéalisme, mais par pragmatisme.

En effet, les enfants du Village Caché de Kiri apprenaient très tôt cette leçon : seuls les forts survivent. La vie était rude et injuste, et l'on pouvait à tout instant perdre tout ce que l'on avait. Kiri était sans doute le village caché comptant le plus d'orphelins, et pourtant il n'y avait aucun orphelinat. Un enfant seul était considéré comme un adulte et devait subvenir à ses besoins. Un être incapable de s'occuper de lui-même ou de se rendre utile était un poids mort pour la société et ne méritait pas de survivre.

Mais à Kiri, il y avait encore une chose pire que d'être un orphelin cherchant à survivre dans les rues : c'était d'être le possesseur d'un _kekkei genkai_. Alors que Kumo cherchait à s'approprier par tous les moyens des individus possédant de telles capacités et que Konoha favorisait et tirait orgueil des clans possédant de puissants _kekkei genkai _comme les Uchiha, la situation était très différente à Kiri. Les possesseurs de _kekkei genkai_ étaient largement exploités durant les périodes de conflits et la population du Pays de l'Eau avait fini par les considérer comme des présages de guerre, les contraignant à la clandestinité en période de paix.

C'est en ayant conscience de ces dures réalités que grandit un jeune garçon du nom d'Umino Iruka qui allait tailler sa légende sous le surnom de Dauphin du Brouillard...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

Je traverse une période Kakairu et Naruto fix it (dans lesquelles Naruto a une meilleure formation et devient plus fort plus tôt pour une raison ou une autre) et j'ai des idées pour plusieurs fanfictions Naruto, mais _Le_ _Dauphin_ est sans conteste celle qui m'inspire le plus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Dans plusieurs fanfictions, la famille d'Iruka est originaire du Village de Kiri (Village de la Brume) du Pays de l'Eau en grande partie parce si on divise son nom en japonais, cela donne « umi no iruka » qui signifie « Dauphin de mer ».

Cette histoire part du principe que la famille Umino était bien originaire de Kiri, mais n'a jamais quitté le village. Alors que Konoha est un village stable et relativement agréable où vivre, Kiri a été déchirée par plusieurs guerres civiles et les personnes possédant des techniques héréditaires (ou _kekkei genkai_) comme le Hyōton (manipulation de la glace) de Haku ou le Shikotsumyaku du Clan Kaguya sont persécutés car on les considère comme des présages de guerre, Kiri ne les utilisant que pendant les grands conflits. De plus, durant une période indéterminée située avant le début du manga, Kiri est dirigée par Yagura, qui est contrôlé par Madara, puis Tobi et fait régner la terreur en persécutant notamment les détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_.

Comme l'indique le titre, cette fic sera principalement centrée sur Iruka et son parcours en tant que ninja, mais Kakashi fera quelques apparitions et aura un rôle plus important dans la séquelle, le _Clan Hatake_. Je vais d'abord introduire le contexte dans les deux premiers chapitres étant donné qu'on connaît peu de choses sur Kiri, donc ne soyez pas surpris si Iruka n'apparaît pas tout de suite. Vu qu'Iruka a sept ans au début de l'histoire et ne connait pas encore Kakashi, la partie romance de l'histoire sera plus centrée sur le couple secondaire Ameyuri Ringo/Ao qui sont alors déjà des adultes. Je ne pense pas que ce couple existe déjà et il s'est imposé à moi quand je me suis mise à élaborer l'histoire d'Ameyuri.

Concernant le titre, j'ai conscience que c'est un peu nouille mais il s'est imposé dans mon esprit pendant que je créais l'histoire et je suis finalement partie de l'idée tous les ninjas ne peuvent pas avoir des surnoms cools comme le Ninja Copieur ou la Foudre Jaune de Konoha. C'est un testament de la nature profonde d'Iruka et de sa gentillesse, mais même le plus adorable des dauphins peut se montrer féroce si nécessaire et même réussir à tuer un requin.

Je suivrai grosso modo la chronologie canon de Naruto en y apportant des modifs dues au fait qu'Iruka soit à Kiri et non Konoha. Les grandes dates connues sont :

**An -26** : Naissance Kakashi

Naissance Zabuza

**An -22 :** Naissance Iruka

**An -21 :** Kakashi devient genin

**An -20 :** Kakashi devient chuunin

**Avant -17 :** Yagura devient le Quatrième Mizukage

**An -18 :** Sakumo Hatake est déconsidéré suite à l'abandon d'une mission et finit par se suicider

**An -17 :** Zabuza devient genin

**-18 ? /-13 :** Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja

**An -13 :** Kakashi devient Jounin

« Mort » d'Obito

Suicide de Rin. Pseudo jinchūriki ?

**An -12 :** Naissance Naruto

Libération de Kyuubi

Mort de Minato et Kushina

**An 0 :** Début du manga

Cette fic débute en -15.

J'ai noté un problème dans la chronologie du manga concernant les événements conduisant à la mort de Rin. Dans le manga, Kiri fait d'elle le réceptacle de Sanbi pour s'en servir comme cheval de Troie et détruire Konoha de l'intérieur Or il y a certaines inconsistances :

**1.** Les réceptacles sont généralement de jeunes enfants car leur circulation de chakra n'est pas entièrement formée (Mito était adulte mais c'était une experte dans les techniques de scellement et elle a pu bénéficier de l'incroyable force vitale des Uzumaki. Idem pour Rikudō Sennin).

**2.** Yagura, l'hôte de Sanbi (Isobu), était selon toute apparence devenu le Mizukage et sous le contrôle de Madara au moins 4 ans avant la capture de Rin. Il est généralement considéré comme celui qui a institué l'examen final où des paires de genins devaient s'entretuer, or cela a prit fin quand Zabuza a massacré toute une promotion en 17 avant le début du manga.

**3.** Je pense qu'il est peu vraisemblable que Kiri ait couru le risque de perdre un de ses démons à queue et le pouvoir militaire qu'il représente, même pour détruire un de ses ennemis.

Je pense donc que Rin était plutôt un Pseudo Réceptacle comme Sora dans le DA ou les frères d'Or et d'Argent de Kumo. Si ma théorie est exacte, cela signifie que Madara est le véritable responsable de la mort de Rin…


	2. 01 - Le Village du Brouillard Sanglant

**Chapitre 01 : Le Village du Brouillard Sanglant **

_Quinze ans avant Naruto_

Le Pays de l'Eau (_Mizu no Kuni_) était situé au Sud-Est du continent shinobi et était constitué de plusieurs îles dont la plus grande abritait le Village Caché de Kiri (_Kirigakure no satō_) qui sous le règne de Yagura fut tristement surnommé le « Village du Brouillard Sanglant » à cause de nombreuses guerres civiles et des purges des détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_.

Le Village Caché de Kiri était connu pour avoir produit certains des plus brutaux et des plus puissants shinobis du Monde Ninja. Le plus puissant (et le plus cruel) des shinobis de Kiri était évidemment Yagura, le Quatrième Mizukage, même si certains des adultes du village se souvenaient qu'au début de son règne Yagura avait été un leader calme et bon. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était qu'un masque pour obtenir la coiffe de Mizukage. Mais quelques rares shinobis se demandaient si ce n'était plus compliqué que cela.

Les plus puissants shinobis de village après le Mizukage faisaient généralement partie d'un groupe à la fois craint et révéré : les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri. Les origines de ce groupe remontaient pratiquement à celles du Village Caché de Kiri qui avait été fondé par sept clans ninjas. Un grand maître de kenjutsu, Shusui Kaidou, utilisa sa maîtrise du feu et de son _kekkei genkai_ qui lui permettait de contrôler le métal pour forger sept épées. Certaines légendes prétendaient même que pour forger ses armes extraordinaires capables de se régénérer et de conduire le chakra, il avait vendu son âme à l'un des sept bijuus ou au Shinigami lui-même. Il choisit ensuite sept orphelins et les forma à son art. Dix ans plus tard, estimant qu'ils avaient fini leur formation et qu'il n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre, il remit à chacun d'eux l'une des épées qu'il avait forgées avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces…

Les élèves de Kaidou furent par la suite connus comme les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri et transmirent les leçons de leur maître à la génération suivante. Traditionnellement, les candidats étaient recrutés très jeunes, généralement après l'examen genin, même si en réalité la plupart des candidats étaient en fait repérés lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur les bancs de l'Académie et parfois même avant cela. Il n'était pas rare que des orphelins sans clan entrent à l'Académie de Kiri sous recommandation d'un des sept épéistes légendaires, qui observaient discrètement leurs progrès et attendaient qu'ils deviennent des genins pour décider s'ils étaient dignes ou non de suivre leurs enseignements. Les enfants en question avaient conscience des expectations portées sur eux et faisaient en sorte de se montrer à la hauteur, tandis que ceux qui n'avaient pas été pré-sélectionnés tentaient d'attirer l'attention des épéistes.

Pendant des années, les épéistes avaient ainsi recrutés leurs membres parmi les meilleurs nouveaux genins réussissant l'examen particulièrement cruel instauré par le Troisième Mizukage où des pairs d'aspirants ninjas devaient se battre à mort. L'examen avait pris fin lorsqu'un enfant ne participant même pas à l'examen avait décimé toute une classe de dernière année. Il s'agissait de Zabuza Momochi qui fut aussitôt promu genin et intégré au programme d'entraînement des sept épéistes. Deux ans plus tard, Zabuza Momochi ainsi que Kisame Hoshigaki et Mangetsu Hôzuki étaient considérés les plus prometteurs des aspirants épéistes de leur génération. La plupart des ninjas d'élites pensaient que lorsque ces trois-là succéderaient à l'ancienne génération, ils constitueraient avec Jinin Akebino, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Jinpachi Munashi et Ameyuri Ringo la plus puissante formation qu'avaient connus les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

Les informations sur la fondation de Kiri et des sept épéistes légendaires sortent de mon imagination car on ne sait pas tellement de choses sur eux. Comme vous vous en doutez d'après le résumé et le sous-titre de l'histoire, ce groupe aura un rôle central dans la fic et j'ai voulu lui donner des origines.

Le prochain chapitre est pratiquement terminé et sera plus centré sur les méthodes de formation des sept épéistes et sur la seule femme du groupe, Ameyuri Ringo.


	3. 02 - Ameyuri Ringo

Merci à Melian24 pour sa review !

Réponse : J'ai en effet prévu de coller au maximum aux rares infos que l'ont a sur les épéistes et Kiri, tout en développant tout une mythologie sur les épéistes. Il y aura donc des personnages connus comme Zabuza mais à une époque plus précoce de leur vie (il a 11 ans au début de cette histoire) et bien sûr Shisui Uchiha, le grand rival d'Ao d'après le manga. On verra aussi comment celui-ci a eu son Byakugan. Bien sûr, la présence d'Iruka à Kiri et son absence de Konoha aura des répercutions, plus ou moins grandes, sur l'histoire ces deux villages et la vie de ses habitants. Et sur l'évolution d'Iruka lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02 :<strong> **Ameyuri Ringo**

Bien que le soleil soit levé depuis une heure, seuls quelques timides rayons du soleil illuminaient le ciel au dessus du Village Caché de Kiri, transperçant à peine le brouillard qui semblait le recouvrir en permanence. A cause de l'heure matinale, seuls quelques rares individus marchaient dans les rues de Kiri et il était encore bien trop tôt pour que quiconque s'aventure à emprunter les toits car ils courraient le risque de recevoir un kunai ou un jutsu provenant d'un des occupants des maisons que les dits toits surmontaient et qui n'appréciaient guère d'être réveillés de cette manière.

Parmi ces lèves tôt se trouvait une jeune fille rousse de dix-huit ans, Ameyuri Ringo, la seule kunoichi à être parvenue à intégrer les rangs des sept épéistes au cours de leur histoire. Son père, Tetsuo Ringo, avait fait partie de la précédente génération d'épéistes et lui avait transmis trois ans plus tôt ses épées jumelles, Kiba, après l'avoir formée dès qu'elle avait été assez grande pour tenir une épée en bambou. Néanmoins, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour accuser la jeune fille de népotisme car Ameyuri était une prodige en kenjutsu de son propre droit, ainsi qu'une redoutable utilisatrice des éléments de foudre et d'eau.

Très peu de personnes le savaient, mais son père avait rencontré sa mère, Shion Uzumaki du Clan Uzumaki, sur un champ de bataille et avait été tellement impressionné par son talent en kenjutsu et sa beauté qu'il l'avait demandé aussitôt en mariage malgré le fait qu'ils étaient alors au milieu d'un champ de bataille… et dans des camps différents. Shion avait rossé Tetsuo et l'avait laissé pour mort, mais elle avait fini par accepter de l'épouser après plusieurs duels et une cour aussi acharnée que rocambolesque qui avait durée deux ans. Etant donné que tous les enfants de Kiri grandissaient en entendant les pires histoires sur les Uzumaki qui étaient considérés dans le Pays de l'Eau comme un clan de cinglés ultra-violents avec un penchant pour les jutsus humiliants et gores, les individus dans le secret pensaient qu'en fait Tetsuo était tout aussi cinglé que sa femme.

Lorsque Tetsuo était rentré à Kiri avec à son bras une jeune épouse à la chevelure de feu, pratiquement personne n'avait fait le lien entre la mariée et le clan célèbre pour les cheveux roux de ses membres. En grande partie parce que personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'un shinobi de Kiri soit assez fou pour épouser une Uzumaki... Durant son mariage, Shion n'afficha jamais ses compétences en tant que kunoichi et eut toutes les apparences d'une mère au foyer ordinaire. Deux ans après son mariage, elle mit au monde Ameyuri à qui elle transmit les connaissances de son clan en kenjustu, ninjutsu et fūinjutsu. Shion était une femme forte et énergique et ce fut un choc pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient lorsqu'elle succomba à une rupture d'anévrisme à trente-cinq ans. Ameyuri avait alors treize ans. Tetsuo avait passé les deux années suivantes à peaufiner les talents de sa fille et à diversifier son arsenal d'attaques afin qu'elle atteigne le niveau de jounin.

A quinze ans, Ameyuri avait passé l'examen de jounin et son père lui avait transmit Kiba deux jours plus tard au cours d'une cérémonie formelle en kimono d'apparat. Avant d'aller se coucher cette nuit-là, Tetsuo avait embrassé sa fille sur le front et lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle et qu'elle était la digne fille de sa mère. Quand il ne l'avait pas rejointe pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, elle était allé le chercher dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé mort dans son lit, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Les médecins n'avaient pas trouvé de cause du décès et avaient conclu à une défaillance cardiaque, mais Ameyuri avait compris que son père était en réalité mort d'un cœur brisé. Il avait survécu à sa mère le temps que leur fille unique soit indépendante et suffisamment forte pour survivre sans lui. Malgré son chagrin, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père car elle savait à quel point sa mère lui manquait et bien qu'il lui manquait terriblement, elle n'était pas seule et pouvait compter sur ses amis, ses camarades et son esclave personnel/petit-ami/souffre-douleur Ao-kun.

Les sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri et leurs apprentis formaient une famille, une famille certes dysfonctionnelle et « particulière », mais une famille tout de même, et Ameyuri savait que sous leur airs bourrus et froids, elle pouvait compter sur les autres épéistes, y compris les deux idiots Kushimaru et Jinpachi qui se chamaillaient constamment. La plupart des sept épéistes avaient des tendances sociopathiques mais Ameyuri connaissait les plus âgés depuis sa naissance, avait grandie avec les autres et savait comment s'y prendre avec eux. Et le fait qu'elle avait toujours été la seule fille du groupe lui avait toujours donné un avantage car la plupart d'entre eux avaient tendance à la considérer comme une sœur chérie bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment qu'elle était tout à fait capable de botter leurs fesses si nécessaire.

A cause de leur prestige (et de leurs caractères souvent volatiles), les sept épéistes possédaient leur propre centre d'entraînement non loin de la tour du Mizukage composé d'un bâtiment abritant des quartiers pour chacun des épéistes qui étaient occupés de manière semi-permanente ainsi que, entre autres, plusieurs chambres individuelles ou doubles pour les apprentis épéistes, un réfectoire, un dojo, une bibliothèque et de trois vastes terrains d'entraînement recréant différents types de terrain.

En ce matin de mai, Ameyuri était d'astreinte pour préparer le centre d'entraînement en vue d'un test pour les apprentis. La plupart des apprentis étaient formés par un épéiste sous la forme d'un apprentissage individuel mais en réalité, ils recevaient des leçons de la part des sept maîtres et pour compléter leur apprentissage et recevoir une épée une fois qu'une place était vacante dans les rangs des sept épéistes, ils devaient être capables de se servir de chacune des sept épées et de maîtriser à la perfection au moins trois d'entre elles. Ameyuri était capable d'utiliser Kiba parfaitement depuis ses douze ans et avait passé les trois années suivantes à perfectionner son maniement de Hiramekarei et Nuibari. Mangetsu Hôzuki, le plus prometteur des apprentis, s'était donné pour objectif de maîtriser les sept épées et semblait déjà en bonne voie malgré ses onze ans.

Au début de leur apprentissage, chaque apprenti se voyait remettre un katana et apprenait à maîtriser d'autres types d'armes, qui étaient souvent des substituts des épées légendaires, qui s'ils étaient moins puissants et résistants, leur permettaient d'apprendre les séquences et les techniques des véritables épées. Une fois tous les deux mois, les apprentis pouvaient s'entraîner avec les épées originales, permettant aux épéistes de tester leurs progrès et de voir quels aspects ils devaient leurs faire travailler jusqu'au prochain test. Ameyuri n'avait pas officiellement d'apprenti ; elle n'avait été elle-même nommée que trois ans plus tôt et était la plus jeune des épéistes. Kotarou, le plus âgé des apprentis n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle et seulement une fraction du talent d'éléments plus jeunes comme Kisame, Mangetsu ou Zabuza.

L'un des apprentis, Raïga, semblait convoiter Kiba et lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de le prendre pour apprenti mais Ameyuri était restée volontairement évasive, arguant qu'ils avaient le temps pour penser à cela et qu'il devrait se concentrer plus sur ses katas. La vérité était qu'elle trouvait plutôt ridicule de prendre pour apprenti quelqu'un qui n'avait que cinq ans de moins qu'elle alors qu'elle avait sans doute encore plusieurs années devant elle et qu'il était de toute façon loin d'avoir le niveau requis car il se focalisait un peu trop sur les techniques de Kiba. Il était stupide de sa part de concentrer ses études sur un seul sujet sous le seul prétexte que la foudre était son élément ! Même s'il parvenait à maîtriser Kiba et que, Kami l'en préserve, elle meurt jeune, il ne pourrait lui succéder que s'il répondait aux critères des autres épéistes. Ameyuri se souvenait trop bien de Ryu qui avait été apprenti en même temps qu'elle : il maîtrisait à la perfection Homatsu mais il avait du quitter le programme parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à utiliser les autres épées avant la date fatidique de son vingtième anniversaire, date butoir de son apprentissage. Malgré sa déception, Ryu était cependant retombé sur ses pieds et était devenu un spécialiste en armes.

Ameyuri avait conscience que tôt ou tard elle devrait prendre un apprenti, son choix de carrière étant particulièrement dangereux mais elle répugnait à faire de Raïga un candidat potentiel et à s'impliquer plus dans sa formation car il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait chez lui, même si elle n'arrivait pas déterminer exactement quoi. Et ce mauvais pressentiment était suffisamment fort pour la retenir car, si elle trouvait quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui alors qu'elle avait été entourée de tueurs plus ou moins stables mentalement toute sa vie, cela voulait certainement dire que Raïga n'était pas totalement fiable.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue qui menait au centre d'entraînement, Ameyuri entra en collision avec une petite boule d'énergie et, à sa grande honte, atterrit sur ses fesses. Elle se redressa immédiatement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour voir si quelqu'un avait été témoin de son infortune avant d'épousseter ses vêtements avec un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Oh pardon, _Nee-san_.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur son assaillant, un enfant de sexe indéterminé qui courba la tête plusieurs fois dans sa direction, faisant s'agiter la queue de cheval brune qui surmontait l'arrière de son crâne.

- C'est bon, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.

L'enfant redressa la tête et lui adressa un large sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents de lait tout en grattant nerveusement la cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez. Ses joues mates étaient rosies par la gêne. Ameyuri pensa aussitôt que le gamin était adorable et se retint de poussa un petit cri hystérique digne d'une fangirl qui aurait nuit à sa réputation. C'était sans doute l'un des gamins les plus mignons qu'elle ait jamais vu et bizarrement, au lieu de le défigurer, sa cicatrice faciale mettait en valeur son nez délicat et ne le rendait que plus adorable. Il était souvent difficile de déterminer le sexe des enfants de Kiri car il n'était pas rare que les parents d'un garçon un tant soit peu mignon l'habillent en fille… et vice-versa. La plupart des shinobis de Kiri considéraient que cela forgeait le caractère et initiait les enfants à la duplicité qui ferait partie intégrante de leur vie durant leur carrière en tant que shinobis.

Elle remarqua alors à leurs pieds un sac à dos dont une partie du contenu s'était rependu sur le sol.

- Tu as fais tomber ton sac, je vais t'aider à ramasser tes affaires.

A eux deux, ils ne mirent que quelques instants à rassembler les menus objets, feuillets de parchemins explosifs et le rouleau qui s'étaient échappés du sac de l'enfant. Ameyuri trouva que le rouleau lui était vaguement familier mais fut plus intriguée par les parchemins explosifs qui semblaient être faits maison. Certains avaient été modifiés et en regardant leurs designs, elle devina qu'ils devaient projeter de la peinture. _Intéressant usage du fūinjutsu_, pensa-t-elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle songea que l'enfant devait s'être levé aussi tôt pour jouer un tour à quelqu'un. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, l'enfant inclina la tête et lui dit :

- Merci pour ton aide _Nee-san_ et bonne journée !

- De rien, bonne journée à toi aussi.

L'enfant fila alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tandis que la jeune fille lui faisait au revoir avec la main. Vu sa vitesse, le petit sacripant devait avoir l'habitude d'être poursuivi, probablement par son instituteur. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire et reprit sa route avant de s'arrêter net. Au bout de quelques instants, elle murmura « La petite crapule ! » et se mit en chasse du gamin.

Elle venait en effet de réaliser pourquoi le rouleau lui semblait si familier. C'était celui où étaient stockées les sept épées et il était plein !

* * *

><p>Merci de me laisser vos reviews !<p>

Review is love !

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulaire :<strong>

Kenjutsu : l'art du combat à l'épée

Ninjutsu : techniques ninja

Fūinjutsu : techniques de scellement

Nee-san : forme polie de « grande sœur ». Sert à désigner une jeune femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

_Concernant Iruka : _

Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, Iruka vient de faire son entrée dans l'histoire. Je vais essayer d'être fidèle autant que possible à la personnalité d'Iruka tout en introduisant des variables dues au fait qu'il a grandi différemment et ailleurs qu'à Konoha. Vous pouvez déjà constater qu'il a toujours son côté farceur étant enfant.

Quand à sa cicatrice sur le nez, on ignore quand il l'a eu dans le manga mais il me semble qu'il l'avait avant l'Attaque de Kyuubi et je pense donc que c'est du à un accident, comme jouer avec un véritable kunai ou du fil de chakra, quand il était petit, du à son caractère frondeur. Pour le bien de mon histoire, je considère que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé dans le manga, la même chose s'est produite dans le Dauphin et qu'il a exactement la même cicatrice. Car que serait Iruka Umino sans sa fameuse cicatrice ?

_Concernant_ _Ameyuri Ringo :_

Dans le manga, on sait seulement qu'elle faisait partie de la plus puissante génération d'épéistes légendaires de Kiri et qu'elle était la seule kunoichi du groupe. Elle possédait les épées jumelles Kiba et utilisaient des techniques de foudre. Elle serait morte d'une maladie incurable (assez jeune vu son apparence durant sa résurrection au cours de la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi) et, dans le DA du moins, Raïga Kurosuki lui aurait succédé en tant que détenteur de Kiba.

J'ai décidé de faire d'elle une Uzumaki pour plusieurs raisons et je ne m'étendrais pas sur certaines car cela concerne plus la séquelle, le _Clan Hatake_. La peur qu'inspire le Clan Uzumaki chez les habitants du Pays de l'Eau est un clin d'œil à plusieurs fics de Lucillia où ils sont considérés comme des sortes de crocs-mitaines. Les spécialités des Uzumaki sont le kenjutsu et le fūinjutsu dont j'ai fait la discipline secondaire d'Ameyuri. Dans le manga, Iruka montre qu'il a quelques connaissances en fūinjutsu et j'ai voulu lui donner un maître qui pourrait l'aider à étendre ses compétences dans ce domaine.

_Concernant Raïga Kurosuki :_

C'est un personnage qui apparait dans l'arc sur le Curry de la Vie du DA. C'est un ninja déserteur de Kiri qui possède Kiba, les épées jumelles qu'utilisaient Ameyuri Ringo et qui lui a apparemment succédé au sein des sept épéistes après qu'elle soit morte. Il aime par dessus tout organiser des funérailles et n'hésite pas en enterrer vivants ceux qui le dérangent. Bref, il est sérieusement dérangé. La présence d'Iruka à Kiri va changer certains aspects de son histoire, mais il faudra lire la suite de mon histoire pour savoir en quoi exactement…

Je vais suivre principalement l'action du manga et sans doute inclure certaines parties qui sont uniquement dans le DA, mais pas toutes car il y a des moments où ça part totalement en vrille d'après moi. On sent vraiment qu'ils ont crées certains arcs pour faire patienter les spectateurs en attendant que le manga prenne un peu d'avance…

* * *

><p><strong>Liste des sept épéistes et de leurs épées au début de cette histoire (15 ans avant Naruto)<strong>

Fuguki Suikazan (35 ans) - Samasada

Touya Shiba (32) – Hiramekarei (personnage original)

Jinin Akebino (27) - Kabutowari

Kenji Tsuri (25) - Kubikiribōchō (personnage original)

Jinpachi Munashi (20) - Homatsu

Kushimaru Kuriarare (19) - Nuibari

Ameyuri Ringo (18) - Kiba

**Liste des apprentis (15 ans avant Naruto)**

Kotarou Isamichi (17) (personnage original)

Kisame Hoshigaki (14)

Zabuza Momochi (11)

Mangetsu Hôzuki (11)

Raïga Kurosuki (11)


	4. 03 - Iruka Umino

Enfin ! Je pense que c'est ce que certains d'entre vous ont pensé en découvrant la sortie de ce nouveau chapitre de _Kiri no Iruka_. Comme je l'ai indiqué dans mon profil, des problèmes personnels et de disponibilités, ainsi que la nécessité d'affiner la chronologie de la fic ont retard la sortie de ce chapitre mais on y est !

Je tiens à prévenir les âmes sensibles qu'il y a un passage un peu gore, mais rien d'excessif, vers la fin. Je vous rappelle que la violence est une des raisons pour laquelle la fic est classée M. Je vous conseille également de lire la chrono et les notes qui sont placés après ce chapitre pour mieux comprendre certains aspects de celle-ci.

Réponse à Melian24 :  
>Oh, Iruka tombera sous le charme propre de Naruto et le fait qu'il soit un Uzumaki ne fera que renforcer son désir de le protéger. Ce sera pratiquement un coup de foudre (platonique) entre les deux..<p>

Réponse à lili91 : Désolée pour l'attente. Je peux juste te conseiller de t'inscrire sur le site et de suivre la fic pour être informée de la sortie des chapitres... Je suis néanmoins heureuse qu'elle t'aie autant plue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03 : Iruka Umino<strong>

Ameyuri ne tarda pas à repérer le petit sacripant et avait bien l'intention de l'attraper par la peau du cou et de le secouer jusqu'à évacuer la stupidité qui l'avait certainement poussé à voler les épées légendaires lorsqu'il se mit soudain à bouger sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il avait senti sa présence. La kunoichi se plaqua derrière un poteau électrique et masqua son chakra quelques secondes avant que le gamin ne tourne la tête dans sa direction. Le visage de l'enfant afficha une expression perplexe, puis il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

Les yeux d'Ameyuri se rétrécirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La manière dont le gamin s'était comporté avait réveillé un vieux souvenir en elle. Ao-kun faisait exactement la même chose quand ils étaient à l'Académie, ce qui lui avait fait gagner une réputation de grande nervosité. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était devenu genin que son jounin-sensei avait déterminé qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il était un senseur particulièrement sensible. De tous les villages cachés des Pays Elémentaires, Kiri était celui qui comptait le plus de senseurs et Ao-kun était l'un des meilleurs.

P'tit Voyou, comme l'avait surnommé Ameyuri dans sa tête, ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. S'il avait déjà un talent brut de senseur suffisant pour sentir sa présence à cet âge, il était primordial qu'il soit formé le plus rapidement possible, sinon les capacités empathiques dérivant de son don de senseur risqueraient de freiner sa progression et peut-être même d'handicaper son développement. Un senseur formé trop tard ou mal formé avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions et était trop susceptible à celles des autres, y compris celles de ses ennemis, ce qui n'était jamais bon pour quelqu'un dont le métier était de tuer. Si Ao-kun n'était pas sorti de l'Académie plus tôt que la moyenne et s'il n'avait pas eu un jounin-sensei compétent, il n'aurait probablement jamais dépassé le grade de chuunin ou de tokubetsu jounin. Et il aurait certainement été trop sensible pour être un chasseur de déserteurs.

Le gamin s'avérait être plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et Ameyuri décida d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui au lieu de lui reprendre sur le champ son rouleau et de lui donner une bonne fessée. D'après sa tenue - un T-shirt en mailles et un ensemble blanc avec un kanji dans le dos - il devait appartenir à un clan de ninjas, ce qui l'aidait guère vu que les civils avaient tendance à être peu nombreux dans le village à cause des guerres et que la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja était toujours en cours. Il n'avait pas de marques ou de traits distinctifs mais sa tenue soignée malgré la couleur salissante de ses vêtements et sa façon de marcher, à la fois gracieuse et volontaire, semblait indiquer qu'il devait appartenir à l'une des familles les plus proéminentes de son clan, probablement le fils ou le neveu d'un chef de clan.

Ameyuri laissa l'enfant la distancer et créa deux _Kage Bunshin_ qu'elle envoya superviser l'entraînement des apprentis… et piéger le terrain d'entraînement. En effet, elle voulait voir ce que P'tit Voyou allait faire avec les épées et donc attendre avant de les récupérer et elle venait de décider que cela ne ferait pas de mal aux apprentis de réviser leurs techniques pour repérer et éviter les pièges. Ils crieraient probablement au scandale en découvrant que l'entraînement avec les vraies épées avait été annulé mais cela leur rappellerait que la vie n'était pas juste et qu'ils devaient toujours être prêts à l'inattendu. Et si un gamin de cet âge pouvait passer la sécurité qui entourait le rouleau contenant les sept épées légendaires, cela voulait dire que le programme des sept épéistes présentait de graves lacunes dans le domaine des pièges car elle doutait que chacun de ces sacripants n'aient pas essayé de faire au moins une fois la même chose…

* * *

><p>Elle continua à suivre l'enfant toute la journée et fut surprise lorsque de tous les endroits que contenait le village, P'tit Voyou la conduisit à l'Académie. Un samedi. Elle fut amusée et assez impressionnée par le piège qu'il prépara en utilisant les parchemins explosifs auxquels elle avait jeté un coup d'œil un peu plus tôt et un quantité impressionnante de fils de chakra. Le piège était très certainement destiné à son sensei et Ameyuri ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la dextérité de l'enfant et la complexité du piège. Pour être aussi doué en pièges, il ou elle devait être un Umino ou un Watase. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le clan Umino ne s'était-il pas éteint au début de la guerre ? Elle se rappelait que c'était l'un des clans qui avait été le plus touché par l'épidémie de diphtérie qui avait frappé le village deux ans plus tôt, tuant bon nombre d'enfants et de personnes âgées, et que la plupart des Umino adultes, y compris l'Héritier du Clan, Shiiru Umino, avaient été décimés lors de la bataille contre Kumo dans l'Archipel des Quatre Vents au début de la guerre. Elle savait que les Umino avaient un siège au Conseil Ninja, mais elle était incapable de dire si celui-ci était actuellement occupé ou non.<p>

Les Watase étaient un clan moins connu et plus récent que les Umino et qui était spécialisé dans l'infiltration et le sabotage tandis que les Umino étaient plutôt des éclaireurs grâce aux techniques secrètes de leur clan et à leurs pièges. Les deux clans avaient tendance à avoir les cheveux bruns, mais étant donné que le gamin avait un teint de miel et des yeux marron et que les Watase avaient tendance à avoir la peau très pâle et des yeux bleus, Ameyuri parierait plutôt sur un Umino.

Après avoir piégé la salle de classe, le gamin se rendit dans un des rares parcs pour enfants du village, qui était plutôt fréquenté par les enfants issus des clans shinobis, et rejoignit un petit groupe de gamins. Elle reconnu les jumeaux Gōzu et Meizu qui traînaient toujours avec Zabuza ainsi qu'un Hôzuki qui devait être le petit-frère de Mangetsu, Shuigetsu. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut de voir Utakata rejoindre le petit groupe. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que le jinchūriki de Rokubi était trop réservé pour fréquenter les enfants de son âge.

Contrairement à la plupart des villages cachés, Kiri ne traitait pas particulièrement mal ses jinchūriki, probablement parce que le village abritaient plus de shinobi que de civils et que ceux-ci les considéraient comme des armes de dissuasion contre les autres villages. Et compte tenu de l'histoire de Kiri, les jinchūriki étaient mieux considérés que les possesseurs de _kekkei genkai_… Le village avait même élu six ans plus tôt Yagura, le jinchūriki de Sanbi, en tant que Mizukage et n'avait pas eu à s'en plaindre jusque là.

En observant les interactions des enfants, elle eut l'impression que son gamin était plus proche d'Utakata que des trois autres malgré leurs personnalités qui semblaient totalement à l'opposé pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Utakata était un gamin posé et silencieux tandis que P'tit Voyou était très énergique et dégageait un air de malice. Au bout d'un moment, P'tit Voyou sortit son butin de son sac et le montra avec fierté aux autres mioches. Ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir, mais malgré les efforts le sceau resta fermement en place. Depuis sa cachette, Ameyuri esquissa un sourire carnassier : elle leur souhaitait bonne chance avec ça, elle avait modifié le sceau deux ans plus tôt pour qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'avec le chakra d'un des épéistes.

Les gamins passèrent dix bonnes minutes à tenter d'ouvrir en vain le sceau avant de s'avouer vaincus. Certaines de leurs tentatives firent rire la kunoichi, en particulier quand Shuigetsu tenta d'utiliser un kunai pour le forcer et reçu une décharge électrique pour sa peine. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à perdre patience et jetèrent le rouleau à terre avant de se diriger vers la cage à singes. P'tit Voyou le ramassa d'un air outragé et l'épousseta avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait de son fils nouveau-né. Shuigetsu et lui eurent une conversation animée qui consista plus à échanger des insultes très imaginatives d'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'Utakata se penche à l'oreille du petit brun pour lui dire quelque chose. P'tit Voyou s'empressa de remettre le rouleau dans son sac avant de s'éloigner avec le jinchūriki en faisant au revoir de la main aux trois autres garçons.

Ameyuri fut assez surprise de constater que les deux gamins la conduisirent chez Harusame, le spécialiste en _fūinjutsu_ du village et elle se demanda s'ils auraient le culot de lui demander de briser le sceau. Pas qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis à ce sujet même dans l'improbable possibilité qu'il accepte de les aider. Harusame était talentueux, mais il était loin d'avoir son niveau et c'était l'une de ses œuvres les plus complexes qui utilisait des théories propres au Clan Uzumaki. Même si elle n'avait pas le génie d'un Minato Namikaze, Ameyuri savait qu'au niveau du _fūinjutsu,_ elle était plusieurs crans au dessus de Harusame, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait étaler sur la place publique du village, vu la crainte que continuait à inspirer le clan de sa mère malgré sa diaspora après l'anéantissement d'Uzushiogakure par Kumo et Iwa juste avant la guerre. Cela remontait à quatre ans mais Ameyuri sentait toujours le familier pincement au cœur en pensant au village natal de sa mère.

Il s'avéra que les gamins n'étaient pas assez stupides pour montrer leur butin à Harusame et qu'ils étaient en fait venus pour recevoir une leçon. Ils méditèrent pendant une demi-heure, avant de pratiquer les katas du style de taijutsu propre à l'Académie de Kiri et des exercices de base pour le contrôle du chakra. Harusame leur donna ensuite une leçon de calligraphie et une autre de mathématiques. Ameyuri savait que la méditation était destinée à aider Utakata à contrôler son bijuu tandis que les exercices de contrôle du chakra devaient l'aider à affiner son contrôle sur ses réserves de chakra qui étaient plus étendues que chez les autres enfants à cause de Rokubi et qui continueraient à augmenter. Mais couplés avec la calligraphie et les mathématiques, cela criait_ fūinjutsu_ pour Ameyuri. Harusame était le gardien du jeune jinchūriki et un adepte de cet art même si elle trouvait plutôt irresponsable de sa part d'envisager d'enseigner un art aussi dangereux à un gamin qui avait justement un sceau et qui était probablement très curieux à son sujet. Elle eut un frisson en songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver si Utakata s'amusait à tester son sceau. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi P'tit Voyou était également là.

Le gamin faisait très certainement partie d'un clan et, étant donné les lois très strictes (et il faut l'avouer, implacables) sur les orphelins, il ne pouvait pas être l'un d'entre eux. En effet, P'tit Voyou était trop propre, semblait manger à sa faim et avait des vêtements de trop bonne qualité pour ne pas avoir encore ses parents. Vu son talent pour les pièges, il avait déjà des bases en _fūinjutsu_ et en tout logique, il revenait à sa famille de l'instruire dans cet art. Elle doutait qu'il ait dépassé les connaissances de son clan dans ce domaine et nécessite une instruction plus poussée de la part de Harusame, il était bien trop jeune. Généralement, les enfants issus d'un clan recevaient une éducation de base avant d'entrer à l'Académie : histoire du clan, des bases en taijutsu, des notions sur le chakra, et parfois selon les clans, on leur apprenait des exercices de contrôle et parfois les techniques de base du clan. Quand ils entraient à l'Académie, ils pouvaient s'absenter pendant une à deux demi-journées pour apprendre des techniques et des secrets spécifiques à leurs clans. Ce n'était généralement qu'après être devenus chuunins et avoir acquis de solides bases dans les techniques de leurs clans qu'ils étudiaient des arts plus avancés tels que le _fūinjutsu_. Et encore, c'était très rare car la plupart des shinobis issus d'un clan ne connaissaient que les techniques enseignées par leurs clans et l'Académie. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire et Ameyuri était déterminée à faire la lumière sur ce mystère.

* * *

><p>Ameyuri continua sa surveillance, mais le reste de la journée de l'enfant fut assez ordinaire. Après avoir mangé chez Harusame, il alla jouer au bord de la mer avec Utakata et d'autres gamins de leur âge dont les trois garçons qu'ils avaient rencontrés plus tôt. Un des jeux préférés des enfants consistait apparemment à rester le plus longtemps possible à la surface de l'eau en utilisant seulement leur chakra, probablement pour imiter les « grands ». Elle remarqua que P'tit Voyou était l'un des meilleurs à ce jeu ainsi qu'un excellent nageur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire dans un village où on apprenait souvent à nager avant d'apprendre à marcher. Ameyuri trouva étrangement relaxant de voir les enfants s'amuser : c'était rassurant de constater que les enfants de Kiri gardaient une certaine innocence malgré la guerre, les épidémies et le fait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient commencé à apprendre à être des tueurs. Cela lui rappelait également qu'elle n'était pas seulement une kunoichi pour suivre les traces de son père et devenir plus forte pour elle-même, mais qu'elle se battait pour protéger la nouvelle génération.<p>

Au bout de quelques heures, une partie des enfants rentrèrent chez eux, souvent après que leurs parents soient venus les chercher et les gamins restants se mirent à ramasser des coquillages, en faisant une sorte de compétition. Ameyuri fut très intéressée de voir son sujet d'observation utiliser une technique ninja pour localiser les coquillages dans le sable. Plus aucun doute n'était permis : le gamin était un Umino. Le Clan Umino était connu pour ses techniques d'écholocation et elle avait effectué suffisamment de mission avec un membre du clan pour reconnaitre une de leurs techniques de base. Une fois satisfaits de leur récolte, P'tit Voyou et Utakata la placèrent dans un rouleau de stockage et firent leurs adieux à leurs amis. La kunoichi fut assez surprise de les voir se rendre chez différents habitants et commerces pour échanger les coquillages contre d'autres produits comme du lait, des œufs ou un peu de viande. Elle fut particulièrement intriguée en voyant P'tit Voyou échanger une variété de parchemins explosifs contre de l'encre à chakra et des ryôs.

Les deux gamins finirent par se séparer et Ameyuri suivit sa proie jusqu'au District Umino. Alors qu'elle l'observait depuis le toit d'une maison voisine, elle ne fut guère surprise de le voir se rendre dans la maison du Chef de Clan étant donné ses soupçons sur son rang dans le clan, mais ce qui la troubla fut qu'elle ne le vit croiser personne dans l'enceinte du domaine et que personne ne vint l'accueillir. C'était très inhabituel. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas de type senseur, elle avait acquis avec ses années d'expérience en tant que kunoichi d'élite certaines capacités et les mit à contribution pour scanner la zone et fut très surprise de constater que l'enfant était seul. Comment était-ce possible ? Même s'il était l'héritier d'un clan siégeant au Conseil, l'enfant serait tombé sous le coup des Lois sur les Orphelins et il lui aurait été impossible de vivre seul. Il n'aurait probablement pas fini à la rue comme la majorité des orphelins car le Conseil aurait essayé de lui trouver un gardien mais le district aurait été scellé jusqu'à sa majorité ou le moment où il serait devenu chuunin pour éviter que son gardien ne s'empare des secrets de son clan.

Pendant qu'elle attendait la nuit pour en apprendre plus, Ameyuri reçut les souvenirs des deux _Kage Bunshin_ qu'elle avait laissés avec les apprentis et gloussa. Comme elle le pensait, les mioches avaient de grosses lacunes dans la détection et le désarmement des pièges. Mangetsu avait montré qu'il méritait son titre de génie en faisant preuve de prudence et en laissant les autres le devancer et déclencher les pièges tandis que Kotarou s'était stupidement obstiné à prendre un chemin direct au lieu de tenter d'éviter les pièges en passant par les murs ou les arbres alors qu'il savait que le chemin était piégé. Il allait sérieusement devoir travailler son sens stratégique… Les gamins étaient rentrés chez eux couverts de substances diverses et de petits brûlures ainsi que sentant de manière très persistante le goémon.

Ameyuri forma un autre _Kage Bunshin_ et l'envoya chercher des yakitori pendant qu'elle continuait sa vigie. Elle attendit deux heures que les lumières s'éteignent, puis une autre heure pour être sûre que l'enfant dormait profondément et qu'il fasse assez sombre pour ne pas être surprise par un passant. Le district avait des sceaux de protection au-dessus de la moyenne ainsi que des pièges relativement élaborés, mais pas autant qu'elle s'y attendait de la part d'un clan spécialisé dans les pièges. Une fois dans la cour, elle invoqua trois des loups qui étaient liés par contrat avec le Clan Ringo, Kuro, Koemi et Asa, et leur demanda de l'aider à inspecter le district pendant qu'elle-même examinerait la maison principale.

La maison était vide d'occupants à part l'enfant qui dormait profondément dans une des chambres et était étonnamment bien tenue. En vérité, c'était plus propre et mieux rangé que sa propre maison ne l'avait jamais été. Plusieurs pièces semblaient ne pas avoir utilisées depuis longtemps et étaient recouvertes par une légère couche de poussière qui indiquait seulement que le ménage n'était pas fait tous les jours, mais que moins d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Le seul élément perturbant, à part l'absence d'un quelconque adulte, était le fait que la chambre principale dégageait une forte odeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui lui faisait penser à la maladie et à la mort.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, Ameyuri sortit sur le perron et attendit le rapport de ses invocations. Elle ne fut guère surprise d'apprendre que toutes les maisons du district étaient vides et dans divers états d'abandon. Certaines étaient inoccupées depuis des années tandis qu'un ou deux depuis moins d'un an. Comme elle le soupçonnait, l'enfant, qui s'appelait Iruka d'après un devoir de maths qu'elle avait trouvé dans le salon, était parvenu à cacher le fait qu'il vivait seul dans le district. Elle se demanda à voix haute comment il était possible que personne ne s'en soit aperçu quand Kuro lui révéla qu'il y avait un cadavre enterré au fond de la cour. Les loups déterrèrent le corps qui avait été placé sous un cerisier et elle eu un sourire sans joie en pensant à la légende qui prétendait que les cerisiers fleurissaient chaque année à cause des corps qui étaient enterrées en dessous d'eux et que leurs pétales rougissaient.

Il s'agissait d'une femme qui, d'après le degré de décomposition et le climat de Kiri, devait être morte depuis moins d'un an. Elle portait un kimono blanc de deuil et avaient de longs cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un voile sur le visage. Ameyuri pouvait sentir en dehors de la forte odeur de terre, de cerisier et de l'odeur plus faible de mort, une autre odeur, identique à celle qu'elle avait sentie dans cette chambre de la maison. Elle se tourna vers Asa qui était le meilleur pisteur des trois :

-Est-ce que tu reconnais une odeur au-delà de celle de la mort et de la tombe ?

-Le corps sent la gangrène et le poison, Ameyuri. Elle a probablement été infectée par un poison à action lente qui a causé la gangrène. Iwa, je pense. Je reconnais l'odeur de certains de leurs ingrédients spécifiques.

Iwa était effectivement connu pour ses poisons aux effets particulièrement insidieux et difficile à identifier. Il était très probable que les médics n'avaient pas détecté le poison et que la kunoichi – car elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose - n'en avait ressenti les effets que des mois plus tard sans en réaliser la cause. C'était probablement la mère d'Iruka ou sa gardienne et l'enfant avait choisi de l'enterrer plutôt que de tomber sous le glas des Lois sur les Orphelins, très certainement à la demande de la kunoichi. Si elle avait sur le point de mourir en laissant son enfant sans protection, c'est ce que Ameyuri aurait fait.

* * *

><p>En tant que jounin et membre des sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri, Ameyuri disposait d'une accréditation suffisante pour avoir accès aux archives du village, mais elle préféra s'y introduire furtivement afin de consulter les dossiers sur les Umino discrètement et d'éviter ainsi d'attirer l'attention sur l'enfant et de risquer de compromettre son secret. Elle découvrit qu'Iruka Umino avait sept ans et que comme elle le soupçonnait, il était issu de la branche principale du Clan Umino. Son père, Shiiru, était le second fils du Chef du Clan et était devenu l'Héritier quand son frère aîné avait été tué durant la bataille qui avait mis un terme à la dictature du Troisième Mizukage. Shiiru, qui était jounin, avait été tué trois ans plus tard avec une grande partie de son clan au cours de la Bataille de l'Archipel des Quatre Vents au début de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja et Iruka était devenu l'Héritier. Sa mère et lui faisaient partie des rares membres de leur clan à avoir survécu à l'épidémie de diphtérie qui avaient touchés le village deux ans plus tôt.<p>

Ironiquement, la quasi-extinction de son clan avait été une bénédiction pour Iruka car l'épidémie avait fait de lui le seul Umino mâle apte à procréer. Or, Iruka Umino et Utakata étaient les deux enfants que le Conseil avait sélectionnés comme les deux derniers candidats pour être le prochain jinchūriki de Rokubi. Comme l'avenir d'un clan possédant un siège au Conseil reposait sur ses épaules, Iruka avait été écarté et Utakata avait été choisi. Les deux enfants avaient été formés côte à côte et vu ce qu'elle avait vu le jour même, ils étaient restés très proches. Quelques mois plus tard, le grand-père d'Iruka, Kujira Umino, avait été le dernier Ancien des Umino à s'éteindre et le clan, qui ne consistait plus que d'Iruka et de sa mère, était officiellement sous la tutelle de celle-ci en attendant que le gamin atteigne ses seize ans ou devienne chuunin.

La mère d'Iruka, Ashika Umino, était une tokubetsu jounin issue d'une branche secondaire du clan. Ses évaluations la décrivaient comme une femme intelligente et prudente, ainsi qu'une bonne tacticienne. Elle avait été blessée lors d'une mission de renseignements contre Iwa et les médics pensaient que sa blessure était suffisamment handicapante pour l'empêcher d'être apte au service pendant un ou deux ans. Elle participait néanmoins à l'effort de guerre en réalisant des parchemins explosifs de type I et II pour les armureries de Kiri qu'elle livrait une fois par semaine. Quelque chose disait à Ameyuri qu'elle avait été témoin d'une de ces livraison et qu'Ashika Umino ne retournerait pas plus en service actif qu'elle ne vendait de parchemins explosifs. Plutôt difficile depuis une tombe sous un cerisier.

* * *

><p>Ameyuri dormit quelques heures avant de se lever aux aurores et de tirer du lit quelques personnes qui lui devaient une faveur, ainsi qu'Ao-kun et la sœur de celui-ci, Ayumi. Quand Iruka Umino fut réveillé ce matin-là par une bonne odeur, il se demanda s'il avait des hallucinations olfactives jusqu'à ce qu'il se traîne jusqu'à sa cuisine à moitié endormi et y trouve deux femmes et un homme. L'homme, qui portait un tablier de sa mère sur son uniforme de jounin préparait des pancakes tandis que les deux femmes mettaient la table en parlant avec animation. Quand il entra dans la pièce, la plus petite des deux femmes, une rousse, se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un sourire inquiétant qui laissait voir des dents effilées :<p>

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se parle, Iruka Umino.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci de me laisser vos commentaires ! Et si possible, lisez le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic Naruto : <em>Seconde Chance<em> que je vais mettre en ligne après ce chapitre.

J'espère que le passage sur la mère d'Iruka n'est pas trop gore, mais c'était important pour le reste de l'histoire.

Pour avoir une vision plus claire de ce que j'allais mettre dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai du réaliser une chronologie plus complète, ce qui franchement n'a pas été une mince à faire car il y a des contradictions dans le manga et aucune date approximative pour certains événements. Après m'être arrachés les cheveux et avoir un peu triché à certains endroits, voici ma chrono pour ma fic, mêlant des faits canons et des faits propres à _Kiri no Iruka_ (j'ai bien sûr supprimé les entrées faisant référence à des événements qui ne se sont pas encore déroulés dans la fic ) )

**Chronologie de Kiri no Iruka :**

-56 : Naissance d'Hiruzen Sarutobi

-50 : Fondation de Konoha

-48 : Hashirama Senju devient le Premier Hokage

Madara Uchiha est exilé par le Clan Uchiha

-46 : Affrontement entre le Premier Hokage et Madara Uchiha dans la Vallée de la Fin

Mort supposée de Madara Uchiha

Mito Uzumaki devient le premier jinchūriki de Kyuubi

-43 : Le Premier Hokage répartit les bijuu entre les cinq grands Villages Cachés et Takigure

-37/-34 : Première Grande Guerre Ninja

-38 : Naissance de Tsunade, Orochimaru et Jiraiya à Konoha

-37 : Mort du Premier Hokage

Tobirama Senju devient le Second Hokage

-34 : Mort du Second Hokage

Hiruzen Sarutobi devient le Troisième Hokage

Mort du Nidaime Mizukage et du Second Tsuchikage

-33 : Naissance d'Ameyuri Ringo à Kiri

-32 : Naissance de Yahiko, Konan et Nagato à Ame

-30 : Kushina Uzumaki devient le second jinchūriki de Kyuubi

Mort de Mito Uzumaki

-27 : Madara Uchiha devient le Troisième Mizukage et crée le test consistant à faire se battre à mort deux pré-genins

An -26 : Naissance de Kakashi à Konoha

Naissance de Zabuza à Kiri

-25/-21 : Guerre civile pour renverser le Troisième Mizukage

-23 : Kumo enlève Kushina Uzumaki qui est sauvée par Minato Namikaze

-22 : Naissance d'Iruka à Kiri

-21/-20 : Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja

-21 : Yagura et Umi, les jinchūriki d'Isobu et Rokubi unissent leurs forces pour affronter Madara qui ne parvient pas à contrôler deux bijuu en même temps. Umi est mortellement blessée mais le village parvient à extraire son bijuu avant sa mort et à le sceller dans un artefact. Yagura est nommé Quatrième Mizukage et se concentre sur la reconstruction du village car certaines cliques au sein du Conseil s'opposent à de réformes trop importantes, comme le test des nouveaux genins.

-21 : Kakashi devient genin

-20 : Hanzô de la Salamandre surnomme Tsunade, Orochimaru et Jiraiya les Sannins de Konoha (les Trois Ninjas de Konoha)

-20/-19 : Jiraiya forme les orphelins d'Ame

-20 : Utakata et Iruka Umino sont les deux derniers candidats pour le futur jinchūriki de Rokubi

-20 : Kakashi devient chuunin

-19 : Attaque d'Uzushiogakure par Kumo et Iwa. Le village résiste trois jours et déciment 65% des troupes d'invasion alors qu'ils sont cinq fois moins nombreux. Plusieurs groupes comprenant des genins et des non-combattants parviennent à évacuer le village. Les renforts de Konoha arrivent le quatrième. Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki se distinguent et gagnent leurs surnoms. Les pertes de Konoha sont minimes tandis qu'il n'y a pas de survivants dans l'autre camp.

-18 : Sakumo Hatake abandonne une mission cruciale pour sauver son équipe et la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi éclate. Plusieurs shinobis, dont ses coéquipiers, décident de faire de lui un bouc émissaire pour se dédouaner mais en réalité la mission était impossible à accomplir à cause de faux renseignements. La guerre couvait depuis des années et les villages cachés attendaient juste une bonne excuse pour se déchirer.

-18 /-13 : Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja

-18 : Décret des Retrouvés. Yagura accorde le pardon aux détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_ et à leurs familles s'ils acceptent de participer à l'effort de guerre.

-18 : Bataille de l'Archipel des Quatre Vents qui décime une grande partie des adultes du Clan Umino.

-17 : Zabuza massacre la promotion de genins de Kiri. Le test est abandonné.

-17 : Epidémie de diphtérie qui tue 40% des habitants du Village Caché de Kiri, principalement des enfants et des personnes âgées, et 95% du Clan Umino. Iruka Umino, qui ne se trouvait pas chez lui, est le seul mâle du clan capable de procréer et comme la survie de son clan repose sur lui, Utakata est finalement choisi comme jinchūriki.

-16 : Ashika Umino est handicapée durant une bataille contre Iwa et meurt de ses blessures quatre mois plus tard.

-15 : Iruka attire l'attention d'Ameyuri Ringo en volant les épées des épéistes légendaires et devient son apprenti.

-13 : Kakashi devient Jounin

« Mort » d'Obito Uchiha

Capture de Rin. Suicide de Rin. Pseudo jinchūriki

Fin de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinibi

Minato Namikaze devient le Quatrième Hokage

-13/-10 : Grande Purge des détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_ à Kiri

-12 : Naissance Naruto

Libération du Kyuubi par Tobi

Morts de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto devient le troisième jinchūriki de Kyuubi

Kakashi intègre ANBU

-11 : Défection d'Orochimaru

-10 : Kisame Hoshigaki tue Fuguki Suikazan sur ordre de Madara/Tobi et s'empare de Samasada.

-9 : Affaire Hyuuga

-5 : Mort de Suishi Uchiha

Massacre du Clan Uchiha

0 : Début du manga

* * *

><p><strong>Techniques :<strong>

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi clonage)_ : Dans le cadre de cette fic, cette technique est propre au clan Uzumaki dont les membres possédaient trop de chakra pour produire des clones normaux et fut offerte à titre d'amitié à Konoha lors de sa fondation. Ameyuri est capable de l'utiliser mais elle est considérée comme une technique secrète de son clan.

_Hiden – Ekōrokēshon (Technique secrète : Echolocation) :_ C'est la technique qu'utilise Iruka sur la plage (et que le perso utilise dans l'épisode 145 de la première série du DA). Il s'agit d'une technique qui permet de créer une sorte de sonar et dans cette fic, c'est la principale technique du Clan Umino (voir plus bas). Elle a la particularité de pouvoir se diversifier à mesure que son utilisateur améliore sa perception et d'avoir peu de variantes. A l'âge qu'il a dans la fic, sept ans, Iruka est capable de discerner des formes solides mais à mesure qu'il grandira, il pourra l'utiliser pour identifier des sources de chakra et déterminer leur puissance, cartographier un espace donné, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulaire :<strong>

Civils : Individus n'ayant pas reçu de formation ninja ou n'ayant pas obtenu le grade de genin et ayant été forcés de retourner dans le monde civil. Tous les êtres vivants possèdent une énergie appelée chakra mais la plupart des civils ne savent pas s'en servir et disposent généralement de faibles réserves.

Rangs dans le monde ninja :

_Pré-genins ou aspirants ninjas:_ Elèves d'une Académie ninja d'un village caché ou autre qui apprennent à malaxer leur chakra et reçoivent une éducation de base sur la vie des ninjas. La durée des études est variable et peut dépendre du talent de l'étudiant ou du climat politique. Ainsi, Kakashi Hatake est entré à l'Académie de Konoha vers quatre ans et y est resté très peu de temps.

_Genins : _Ce sont généralement des aspirants ninja qui ont finis leurs études à l'Académie et ont été accepté par un jounin-sensei. Ceux qui sont exclus du programme doivent retourner à l'Académie pour des leçons supplémentaires et sont généralement répartis dans les forces ninjas et des services comme le décryptage, etc, avec le grade de genins.

_Apprentis :_ Pré-genins ou genins (et parfois chuunin) qui sont choisis spécifiquement par un jounin qui leur transmet ses techniques (par opposition à un jounin-sensei qui apprend à ses genins des techniques avancées et certaines de ses techniques uniquement s'il le désire). Si le jounin possède un contrat d'invocation, il le fait généralement signer à son apprenti. L'apprenti vit souvent avec son maître et même si celui-ci prend également deux genins pour former une équipe, il est considéré comme allant de soi qu'il se consacrera plus à la formation de son apprenti si celui-ci est un genin qu'à celle des deux genins. Si l'apprenti a déjà obtenu le rang de chuunin, il aide généralement son sensei à former les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

_Chuunin (Ninja de classe moyenne) :_ un genin peut être élevé de deux façons au rang de chuunin : par le biais d'un examen, ce qui concerne uniquement ceux faisant partie du programme des jounin-sensei ou par une promotion sur le terrain. Le statut de chuunin correspond au grade de chef d'équipe et pour être promu, il est nécessaire de montrer, entre autres, que l'on est capable de travailler en équipe et de faire preuve de sens stratégique. C'est généralement après qu'un ninja soit devenu chuunin qu'il apprend des techniques élémentaires et se spécialise, même si cela a pu commencer plus tôt dans certains cas.

_Tokubetsu jounin (ou spécial jounin) :_ Rang intermédiaire entre chuunin et jounin. Il s'agit d'un ninja qui a les capacités d'un jounin dans une spécialité comme le kenjutsu, mais ne correspond pas aux critères pour être jounin (Hayate Gekkō par exemple). Ils sont souvent considérés comme étant au même niveau que les jounins, même si ces derniers sont hiérarchiquement leurs supérieurs.

_Jounin (ou ninja de rang supérieur) : _Ce sont des ninjas expérimentés qui ont le grade de Capitaine dans la hiérarchie ninja. Pour devenir un jounin, il est nécessaire d'avoir des capacités élevées dans plusieurs disciplines comme le taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu et parfois une ou plusieurs spécialités (dans un de ces trois domaines ou un autre) ainsi que de maîtriser deux types d'éléments. Seuls les jounins et les tokubetsu jouninpeuvent prendre des équipes genins car ils doivent être suffisamment forts pour pouvoir les protéger au cas où ils rencontraient d'autres ninjas durant leurs missions à l'extérieur du village.

_Kage :_ Chef d'un village ninja qui est généralement choisi par le Conseil et ensuite validé par un vote des jounins. Il est considéré comme le ninja le plus fort du village et doit généralement avoir acquis une certaine réputation dans le monde ninja ou au sein de son village avant d'accéder à ce rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Contexte géopolitique propre à Kiri :<strong>

_Concernant Yagura. _

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé que comme l'histoire se passait durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et que d'après Haku, les détenteurs de _kekkei genkai _étaient considérés comme des signes de mauvais augure pour leurs rôles durant les grands conflits et se cachaient après ces derniers, ils devaient bénéficier d'une sorte d'amnistie durant les Grandes Guerres Ninjas et qu'ils étaient donc présent à Kiri durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi.

J'ai donc décidé que Yagura n'était pas encore contrôlé par Madara (qui pour moi a orchestré la capture et la mort de Rin, car c'est un trop grand hasard que quelques instants après que Tobi aide Obito à s'échapper de l'antre de Madara, ce dernier soit témoin de la mort de la fille qu'il aime et obtient son Mangekyō Sharingan) quand débute cette fic (-15) et j'ai utilisé une trame que j'ai souvent trouvé dans des fics, à savoir que Madara était le Troisième Mizukage et qu'il était à l'origine des purges contre les détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_. D'où une épique bataille l'opposant à deux jinchūriki qui le chassent de Kiri tandis que Yagura devient le Quatrième Mizukage et qu'il est nécessaire de trouver un nouveau jinchūriki pour le Rokubi. Yagura a tenté de faire des réformes, mais à cause du Conseil et des problèmes financiers liés aux guerres et aux purges, c'est une entreprise très lente.

_Les Retrouvés_ (terme inventé pour la fic).

Comme je l'ai écris plus haut, les détenteurs de _kekkei genkai_ sont régulièrement persécutés dans le Pays de l'Eau mais ils bénéficient d'une amnistie durant les grands conflits comme la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Kiri les surnomme les Retrouvés, une allusion au fait qu'ils tentent de disparaître (ou qu'on essaye de les faire disparaître) entre deux grands conflits. Ils sont néanmoins considérés comme des sous-citoyens et doivent retourner dans l'anonymat une fois que la guerre (et leur utilité) arrive à son terme.

_Lois sur les Orphelins :_

D'après les flashbacks de Haku, les orphelins ne semblent pas être bien traités dans Kiri et il ne semble pas y avoir de structures pour les aider. Dans _Kiri no Iruka_, le Village Caché de Kiri à une philosophie très différente de la Volonté du Feu de Konoha : pour eux seuls les forts survivent (voir prologue). Le village a donc passé des lois très sévères sur les orphelins et même s'ils appartiennent à un clan important, ils sont pratiquement sans défense s'ils n'ont pas de gardiens. Ceux qui sont inscrits à l'Académie vivent dans des dortoirs, mais c'est une vie très difficile et qui ne s'arrange vraiment s'ils deviennent genins. Pour les protéger de gardiens sans scrupules, les orphelins de bonne extraction voient leur patrimoine bloqué jusqu'à leurs seize ans ou qu'ils deviennent chuunins.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>

_Concernant le clan Umino :_

Comme je l'avais écris dans le prologue, Iruka signifie « dauphin » en japonais et j'ai trouvé amusant de donner également à ses parents et à son grand-père des noms d'animaux aquatiques.

Shiiru (père) : phoque

Ashika (mère) : otarie

Kujira (grand-père) : baleine

J'ai décidé de faire du Clan Umino des spécialistes en explosifs et des éclaireurs en me basant sur les compétences d'Iruka. Dans le DA, Iruka utilise une technique d'écholocation et il est souvent considéré comme le seul capable de débusquer Naruto après une de ses blagues et dans les fics, Iruka est souvent décrit comme un spécialiste en pièges et semble avoir également quelques notions en techniques de barrière quand il tente d'empêcher Naruto de rejoindre le front dans le manga.

Dans _Kiri no Iruka_, le Clan Umino utilise donc des techniques secrètes d'écholocation, de la même manière que le Clan Nara de Konoha utilise des techniques de manipulation des ombres. Dans cette fic, ce sont des techniques secrètes qu'une personne qui se marie dans le clan peut apprendre et non des _kekkei genkai_. De même la capacité de Clan Hôzuki de liquéfier leur corps est dû au fait qu'ils utilisent une technique secrète depuis leur plus jeune âge jusqu'à ce que la transformation soit instinctive (Mangetsu n'aurait jamais pu intégrer les sept épéistes si c'était un _kekkei genkai_ vu le climat politique de Kiri_)_.

Dans plusieurs fics que j'ai lues, les senseurs sont capables de percevoir les sentiments des gens grâce à leur chakra et Iruka est souvent considéré comme trop émotionnel et empathique, même envers ses ennemis, pour sa profession. J'ai donc imaginé que dans la fic c'était parce qu'il était un senseur particulièrement sensible et n'aurait pas reçu la formation nécessaire à Konoha parce qu'il y a peu de senseurs dans ce village, alors qu'il semble que ce soit plus répandu à Kiri. Iruka sera toujours un individu généreux et gentil, mais il aura un meilleur contrôle sur ses émotions, en particulier en situation de combat.

Un autre aspect connu d'Iruka est le fait qu'il était un semeur de troubles après la mort de ses parents parce qu'il ressentait le besoin d'attirer l'attention. C'est la même chose ici sauf qu'il est plus discret, par nécessité, car sa situation familiale doit rester secrète. Etre un bon petit plaisantin implique qu'il soit doué en infiltration, pièges et évasion et j'ai joué là-dessus pour les talents de son clan.

D'après Narutopedia, l'intelligence d'Iruka est supérieure à celle de Sakura (et plus encore Sasuke) qui sont pourtant tous deux considérés comme très intelligents. Il est placé juste en dessous de Kakashi qui est un véritable génie (par opposition avec Sasuke qui à mon avis est juste au dessus de la moyenne et travaille plus sérieusement que les autres à l'Académie). De plus, alors qu'il faisait le clown quand il était à l'Académie, Iruka s'est révélé apte à y enseigner alors qu'il était encore très jeune (je pense qu'il commence à enseigner vers 17-18 ans) ce qui pour moi est un signe qu'il est intelligent et il devait également avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour ses blagues. Pour les besoins de _Kiri no Iruka_, j'ai décidé qu'il aurait une mémoire eidétique, mais je développerai cet aspect dans des chapitres ultérieurs.

Un autre aspect d'Iruka qui me semble aller de soi vu sa profession dans le manga et qui a été suggéré dans ce chapitre est le fait qu'il a un bon contrôle de chakra. Il doit également avoir une bonne écriture (calligraphie) et comme c'est suggéré par ses compétences en pièges, des notions de _fūinjutsu _qui sera un aspect qui sera développé dans la fic et la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait d'Ameyuri une spécialiste en la matière.

_Concernant les amis d'Iruka :_

- Dans le manga, Gōzu et Meizu sont les Frères Démons, deux ninjas déserteurs de Kiri de rang chuunin qui travaillent avec Zabuza et que l'on voit dans l'Arc du Pays des Vagues. D'après Narutopedia, ce sont des jumeaux. J'ai fait d'eux des amis d'enfance de Zabuza et j'ai décidé de les intégrer à l'histoire comme des personnages secondaires avec qui Iruka évolue.

- Shuigetsu Hôzuki est également un personnage, plus connu que les deux premiers, du manga, qui a passé un certain temps dans les laboratoires d'Orochimaru avant d'être recruté par Sasuke après que ce dernier ait absorbé Orochimaru. J'ai conscience que cela ne colle pas au niveau des dates car il semble avoir le même âge que Sasuke mais j'avais besoin que Mangetsu ait un certain âge pour coller à ma chrono et les deux frères devaient avoir un âge proche pour que cela soit cohérent avec le manga. J'ai donc imaginé une raison logique pour expliquer cet écart, mais pour le bien de mon histoire je ne la révèlerai qu'à la fin de la fic, quand se sera pertinent.

Shuigetsu et son frère appartiennent au Clan Hôzuki comme le Second Mizukage et utilisent une technique secrète qui leur permet de transformer leur corps en eau, les rendant très difficile à tuer et qui en contrepartie les imposent de s'hydrater très régulièrement, ce qui n'est guère y un problème à Kiri qui est humide et entourée d'eau. Les deux frères rêvent d'intégrer les sept épéistes et Mangetsu est à ce moment de la fic le plus proche de ce rêve.

Dans le manga, Mangetsu devient le leader du groupe à un jeune âge et est connu pour avoir maîtrisé les sept épées, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque là. Il meurt également très jeune à en juger par son apparence quand il est ressuscité par _Edo Tensei_ durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

-Pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais mettre dans ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié d'inclure certains aspects de l'Histoire de Kiri dans mon plan global pour _Kiri no Iruka_, un de ces aspects étant le personnage d'Utakata, le jinchūriki de Rokubi. C'est là que j'ai eu une révélation : Utakata semble avoir le même âge qu'Iruka et en faire son meilleur ami pouvait me donner de solides fondations pour sa future relation avec Naruto. Non seulement, Iruka serait apte à élever Naruto parce qu'il connait les secrets de son clan et les particularités d'un enfant Uzumaki, mais en plus, il est une des rares personnes à savoir comment former un jinchūriki. Yagura et Utakata avaient tous deux un meilleur contrôle sur leurs bijuus que Mito et Kushina qui étaient plus des geôlières pour Kurama qui utilisaient son chakra seulement quand elles en avaient besoin.

Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour aller plus loin et penser que ce serait une bonne idée de faire en sorte qu'Iruka ait été un candidat pour être le jinchūriki de Rokubi et que son amitié pour Utakata soit née quand ils étaient tous deux formés pour ce rôle. Après tout, Killer Bee était lui aussi enfant quand on a scellé Hachibi en lui et il a été choisi parmi une sélection d'enfants parce qu'il était le plus compatible avec celui qui était considéré comme un sérieux candidat pour être le futur Raikage, A. Au final, Utakata a été choisi parce qu'une série de drames a frappé le Clan d'Iruka et que le Conseil a préféré ne pas prendre le risque de compromettre la survie d'un clan important.

L'amitié entre les deux garçons aura un grand impact sur la personnalité et l'assurance d'Iruka ainsi que le fait qu'il n'a pas grandi avec Mizuki qui, dans le canon, aimait rabaisser Iruka et est la source d'un bon nombre de ses insécurités.

-Dans le DA, Harusame était le sensei d'Utakata qui fut tué par le Rokubi alors qu'il essayait de modifier son sceau afin de libérer son élève du fardeau d'être un jinchūriki. Cela implique qu'il ait des compétences en _fūinjutsu_ et j'en ai donc fait le spécialiste en _fūinjutsu_ du village de Kiri, tout en insinuant qu'il n'était pas un maître d'où l'erreur qui l'a conduit à sa mort. Dans _Kiri no Iruka_, il a formé Iruka et Utakata avant que le Conseil ne se décide à faire d'Utakata le nouveau jinchūriki de Rokubi et continue à former Utakata, tout en donnant des leçons à Iruka afin que son apprenti ait un compagnon de son âge et sans doute pour le former à le seconder en cas de problème avec Rokubi.


End file.
